


As Fate Would Have It

by WillSirius094



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSirius094/pseuds/WillSirius094
Summary: Minjeong was only planning on bringing the wallet, and yet, she’s here, stuck in a place she doesn’t want to be in on a Friday night.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 11





	As Fate Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my 2nd Winrina AU fic. Heh. Gonna try some fluff this time.

Kim Minjeong is the type of person who prefers Netflix and chill on a Friday Night. However, for some weird reason, she can’t seem to sit still.

Out of nowhere, her phone rang. The moment she saw the ID, her eyes rolled. "Hello?"

"Roomie!!! Thank god, you answered fast. I really need your he-"

"What is it Ningning?"

Minjeong can clearly hear the loud banging noise of music. She must be in the club again, the blonde thought.

"I left my wallet there. Can you bring it here?"

"You what?"

"I thought I put the wallet on my purse, but it turned out I brought my power bank instead," Minjeong growled as she heard the reason. "C'mon, Roomie, just this once. Please help me."

The blonde thought about it. She really doesn't want to go out, but at the same time, she feels weird just staying at home. She wants to move, to do something, but doesn't know what to do.

After an eternal minute of thinking, she gave out a long sigh, "I'm on my way. Text me the address."

\-----

Minjeong is not a fan of clubs. She doesn't like places that are too crowded. It's too noisy and suffocating for her.

_I'm just here to deliver the wallet, that's all._

As she entered the club, she wanted to get out already. There were too many people dancing, hooking up, and drunk. Not a sight she wants to see on a Friday night.

It wasn't hard to look for her friend, who was clearly having the time of her life on the dance floor. Ningning wasn't that short, but she wasn't that tall either. Her energy just radiates naturally, totally opposite of the older girl.

“Ning Yizhou,” she called out as she tapped her roommate’s shoulder.

“You made it!!” Ningning immediately embraced her. The blonde girl returned the embrace and let the younger girl drag her to her table where she left her things.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Unnie.” She looked over her blonde friend, “how can I make up for you?”

Minjeong thought for a bit. It was a bit hard to concentrate as the club was getting rowdy, “Just buy me a week worth of pink pringles, and then, I am good.”

Ningning chuckled at the blonde’s response, “You and your snacks.” She then noticed how angsty the other person was. “Unnie, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just not that comfortable here,” the blonde looked around. “Maybe, you need some drinks to loosen up,” the younger girl responded.

“You know I don’t like alcohol, Ning.”

“It’s just a drink or two, Unnie.”

The next thing Minjeong knows she was again dragged to a different location, onto the bar area of the club. Ningning called out to the bartender and ordered some drinks for the blonde girl.

“Ning, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh c’mon, Unnie. Loosen up.” She looked at her roommate, “You’re already here, so let’s just have fun.”

Minjeong could only shake her head. As much as she wants to argue, she knows she can't win against her roommate.

She was only planning on bringing the wallet, and yet, she’s here, stuck in a place she doesn’t want to be in on a Friday night.

\------

Minjeong is alone again, sitting at the bar while drinking her last shot. 

She’s not a fan of any kind of alcohol, but she won’t deny, it did help her loosen up. With her high tolerance, she’s still good enough to drive home.

She checked the time, it was still 15 minutes past 8 in the evening, a bit too early for her to go to sleep.

She sighed, even though she loosened up, she still feels a bit angsty. She might stroll around the streets later before going home.

Minjeong sent a text to her roommate, informing her that she’s going home. She knows Ningning won’t notice the message until later.

She called the bartender and paid up all her drinks. As she waits for her change, she overheard the guy beside her talking.

“C’mon babe, dance with me.” It seemed to be that the guy beside her was wooing the girl in front of him to the dance floor.

“Sorry, I don’t dance with strangers.” Minjeong also heard a slap of a hand, “And please, don’t call me babe.”

“Aw, feisty. Playing hard to get.”

Minjeong usually doesn’t like to butt in someone else’s business, especially to people she doesn’t know. 

Right on time, the bartender gave her the change.

She then stands up from her seat. As she was about to leave the bar, she accidentally locked eyes with the other girl.

At that moment, she felt her world stopped. 

She had seen a lot of beautiful human beings in her lifetime, but this girl was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

Even though the lighting in the club wasn't that good, she can still tell how gorgeous she was.

Minjeong immediately looked away, trying to regain her composure as she walked towards the exit. It was rude of her to stare at someone she doesn’t know, especially if that person was that gorgeous. She felt like she was a mere peasant staring at a goddess.

But there was something about the girl. Minjeong can't point out what it was, but she was intrigued.

Too intrigued.

As she was about to reach the exit door, she stopped and sighed.

_Fuck it._

She turned around and went back to the bar.

She knows that she’s the type of person who doesn’t like to butt in someone else’s business, especially to people she doesn’t know. 

But for some unknown reason, this was an exemption. It's like the universe is telling her to make a move.

_The girl was getting uncomfortable around that guy_ , she concluded in her head.

Yes, she’s just helping someone in need.

Definitely.

As she was about to reach the bar area, she noticed the disgusting hands of the guy on the girl's thighs, as he continued to make moves on to the raven-haired girl.

_Ugh, men sure are trash._

“Jagiya!!” She called out to the girl as she approached them. The gorgeous girl looked over her confused. 

Minjeong gulped.

The girl was too beautiful.

It took a lot of effort from the blonde not to stop and stare at the goddess in front of her. The way the girl looked at her, even though confused, Minjeong felt her knees getting weak.

But then she remembered her purpose, why she was there.

Why she was interfering in the first place.

Minjeong clears her throat before embracing the girl in front of her. She immediately was slapped by the sweet fragrance of the girl. It made her brain malfunction for a minute. 

This was too much for her to handle.

She then felt a hand on her back and a cold whisper, "what are you doing?"

This made Minjeong remember her purpose once again. She silently curses in her mind for being distracted and whispers back, “just play along.”

Minjeong pulled back and faced the girl.

“Jagi, sorry I’m late, I got caught up with some errands before coming here.” 

The blonde girl said this with a sweet voice as she wraps her arms around the raven-haired girl. She looked straight into the eyes of the other girl, trying to relay the message, _I am offering you a way out_. 

It seemed the girl caught on to the message and smiled at her. She won’t deny, Minjeong's heart skipped a beat.

If she thinks the girl in her arms was already beautiful from afar, she was even more beautiful up close. And was smiling, too.

Why is she so darn beautiful?

It was a miracle that Minjeong hasn't fainted yet.

"It's okay, Jagiya. As long as you're here," the other girl replied sweetly as she reciprocates the blonde girl's embrace. The raven-haired girl then reached out and tucked some of the blonde girl's hair strands to her right ear. Minjeong can't help but blush at this gesture.

This was too much.

This was so out of her character, involving herself in someone else's business. She doesn't even understand where this surge of courage comes from. 

All she knows is that she is willing to do anything for this girl, and she doesn't know why.

Meanwhile, the guy kept looking at them, confused. The girl he was wooing on was now turned completely away from him and made no sign to turn back around, almost like she’d forgotten he was even there. 

Almost. 

Minjeong did her best to not look directly at him, but keeping him in her periphery, hoping that by ignoring him further he’d leave.

She was also gearing up for plan B: confrontation. She is not a fan of this plan, but if worst comes to worst, she is ready. 

When she saw the guy turned around and stumbled away, mumbling to himself unintelligibly, she knew they were safe.

“Is he gone?” the raven-haired girl asked, slight frustration still evident on her face.

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s gone,” Minjeong clears her throat and takes a step back to give the girl some personal space back now that everything is over. “Sorry if I overstepped, I just-”

“No! I, uh, thank you,” the girl extended her hand to lightly touch Minjeong’s forearm, pulling back immediately. “I appreciate the assist, you saved me the nuisance of trying to get rid of him.”

There was a pause where the two girls stared each other in the eye, the other girl shook herself out of it first, “Anyway, I don’t wanna keep you from your plans any further. I mean, I already saw you leave a while ago," the other girl looked over Minjeong once again and sweetly said, "but you came back." She looked away again, shyly, "If you need to go…”

Honestly, if it were anybody else in front of her, Minjeong would’ve taken the offer and left immediately but something about the raven-haired girl's eyes was pulling her in so hard. 

“Actually… can I buy you a drink?” the blonde girl paused, adding “unless there are people here I’m keeping you from. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“I’d like that actually,” the other girl smiled, “And, I’m just here with my best friend. She’s off dancing somewhere over there,” making a vague gesture towards the dance floor on the other side of the bar. Minjeong didn’t even bother turning towards the indicated direction, too entranced by this girl.

“I’m Minjeong, by the way,” she laughed awkwardly, realizing she never actually introduced herself.

The other girl took the offered handshake, a smile still firmly on her face “Jimin."

"Jimin." Minjeong smiled as she said the name, "nice name."

They didn’t even realize they were still holding hands ‘till a few moments later, both let go and blushed slightly.

“Drinks! Right, ok! Wh- what’re you having?” Minjeong stumbled over her words, already turning to flag down the bartender to get herself under control.

\------

They were casually talking, slowly getting to know each other, their still unfinished first drink lay forgotten next to them.

Minjeong learned that Jimin was older than her and both of them are currently enrolled in the same university. The older girl was taking up a Performing Arts, while she was a Psychology major. 

They never once crossed paths at the campus, nor had the same classes. If they did, she would have remembered her, even though she had a bad memory.

Jimin was too attractive to forget.

But there was a possibility that she was too caught up with school and other responsibilities to notice other people.

Still, she knows if she met Jimin, she wouldn’t forget about her.

She also learned that she's also not a fan of crowded places like this club and prefers to stay home, watch Netflix, and chill. 

Jimin was also single.

Was that relevant information to Minjeong? _Maybe_.

Out of nowhere, the bartender laid out 2 drinks in front of them. Both of them were confused, they haven’t even finished their first drinks yet.

"We didn't order anything," said the older girl.

The bartender tilted his head, "courtesy from that man on the right."

Both girls looked over and were disgusted to see an old greasy guy, drunk and smiling sleazily at them. He was slowly approaching them when Minjeong immediately thought of something and looked at Jimin. 

"I hope you don't mind," she said. 

Before the older girl could react, Minjeong firmly held hands with Jimin’s and raised it up a bit for the old guy to see. 

The old guy furrows his eyebrows, still not getting the message. He was still adamant in approaching them.

Minjeong rolled her eyes. She can't believe the ugly bastard can't get a hint. As she sees the old guy near them, she makes sure that his view of Jimin is blocked.

She faced the old guy and proudly said, "she's mine. So fuck off."

The old guy was taken aback by Minjeong's aggression. He raised both his hands in defeat and left them alone.

Minjeong sighed in relief. She looked at the older girl who was staring at her. She won't deny, she can get lost by just looking at the older girl’s eyes.

There was something from the way Jimin was staring at her, she can't tell what the older girl was thinking.

Minjeong immediately looked away blushing. She clears her throat and gives out a dry laugh before saying, "that was close."

She then realized she was still holding hands with Jimin, "oh, sorry. I invaded your space again." She let go and awkwardly sat on her seat. 

Jimin chuckled. "No, it's okay. You saved us both from that old guy." The older girl lightly touched Minjeong's arm and squeezed it a bit. 

"Thank you," she said.

\-----

The next thing they knew it was hours later and their conversation was being interrupted by the bartender announcing the last call.

Jimin looked down at her phone, bewildered that time seemed to have flown by so fast while talking to Minjeong. She found a text from her best friend waiting for her, time-stamped over an hour earlier.

**Aeri (12:17 am):** _Didn’t wanna interrupt your conversation, you seemed really into her. I’ll see you at home, bestie...or not hahahahaha ;p Call me if you need anything. Be safe!_

“Oh jeez,” Jimin mumbled, feeling some heat crawling up her face at what her best friend was implying.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just my best friend,” the raven-haired girl shook her phone back and forth a couple of times as if that was enough explanation. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you need a ride or…?” Minjeong asked while getting up from her seat, trying to find an excuse not to let the night end just yet.

“I’m actually just a couple blocks down," she expressed.

“Can I- uh would you mind if I walked you home?” Minjeong was blushing.

_So cute_ , she thought.

“Yeah, that’d be really nice,” Jimin smiled, exiting the club with Minjeong in tow and pointing them in the right direction.

The walk was silent but comfortable, each of them taking turns stealing glances at the other, oftentimes getting caught and just holding eye contact before breaking and smiling, embarrassed.

Jimin then starts to get lost with her thoughts.

Jimin won't deny it, she was starting to like the blonde girl. She knows that they officially met a while ago, but she can't help but be intrigued by her companion.

She hasn't told the younger girl yet, but she already saw her at the campus. Her blonde locks were quite eye-catching even from afar. 

Jimin saw her first at the library, studying for the upcoming exams. She was immediately captivated by the blonde girl. 

Maybe it was the way the blonde girl was so focused on her notes or it was the way she pouted when she seemed to be frustrated.

_It was just a tiny crush_ , she thought.

The second time she saw Minjeong was at the school festival. 

Jimin was part of the dance club, while Minjeong was recently appointed as the Vice President of their student council. She was stretching backstage when she heard the blonde girl's voice for the first time. 

Minjeong was sternly giving orders to other students on what to do next. Jimin finds her voice really sweet and firm, she can’t help but admire it. She could listen to her voice all day if she can.

Tonight was the third time she saw Minjeong.

When they locked eyes for the first time. Jimin thought her world stopped. 

She only admired the blonde girl from afar. This was the first time she saw her up close.

_She's so beautiful_ , she thought.

Her heart was beating so fast. 

However, the blonde girl looked away and left which made Jimin sad. She didn't expect they would meet up this way.

It doesn't help that the guy beside her continues to annoy him even though she rejected him too many times.

She was at her boiling point when she felt a hand on her thighs. He was already out of line.

"Jagiya!!" She heard that voice before. She immediately looked over only to find the blonde girl approaching her.

_Jagiya?_

When the blonde girl embraced her, she couldn't help but panic. 

Why was her crush calling her a sweet endearment and now embracing her?

What did she even do to receive this much blessing from the heavens?

Her questioning stopped when she saw how the blonde looked at her like she was sending a message, _I am offering you a way out._

Jimin smiled in response, silently sending a message of thanks for saving her. She saw some hair strands on the blonde’s face and she can't help herself from fixing it.

She wants to look at the girl in admiration. She doesn't want any kind of distraction.

She noticed the other girl blushed by the gesture. That's when she knew, tonight was going to be a long night.

\-----

“This is me,” Jimin said, stopping and pointing her thumb towards the door behind her. Both girls were enjoying each other’s company and didn't want the day to end. However, they had reached their destination already.

Minjeong stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans to keep herself from doing anything stupid and said, “I had a really good time tonight.” Like pinning her against the door and kissing her, for example. 

_You literally just met her, what’re you doing?_ she thought to herself. She can’t seem to think really straight when she’s around the older girl.

“Me too. I enjoyed spending time with you,” the raven-haired girl paused, nervous, “Would you maybe wanna do it again sometime?”

“I’d really like that,” Minjeong smiled wide, “Here, let me see your phone for a sec?”

Jimin unlocked her phone and handed it to the blonde girl, who then proceeded to pull up a new contact and add her number, “There you go.” Minjeong gave back the phone, “Guess I’ll see you soon then.” Smile still on her face, she started backing away, trying to look the least bit smooth, if only for appearance's sake. Lord knows she was a flailing mess on the inside.

The raven-haired girl watched her turn around and start walking back in the direction they’d come from for just a second, before looking down at her phone. 

_New contact Kim Minjeong 😎 saved successfully._

“Minjeong!” she heard Jimin call out her name, barely even had time to turn around and the girl in question was suddenly right there.

Lips on her own. 

Kissing her. 

It was soft at first, just a sweet press of lips but, as soon as the surprise wore off, the floodgates opened and Minjeong couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Her left hand found the back of Jimin’s neck and pulled her in further, the other snaking around her waist. Bodies flush against one another and tongues begging for entrance, the kiss deepened, grew desperate. 

Time passed, was it a minute? 

Was it thirty? 

Who knows.

A soft moan broke the silence, whether it was Minjeong or Jimin, it was unclear. But oxygen was becoming an issue so, as much as they didn’t want to, both were forced to pull back. 

Not wanting to go too far, they rested their foreheads together, gasping for air.

The hands-on Minjeong’s hips gave a squeeze so she opened her eyes, “Am I dead? You can’t kiss me like that and expect me to still be alive,” Jimin asked jokingly, still trying to catch her breath.

Minjeong chuckled, “Technically you kissed me.”

“I gave you a peck, you...you damn near killed me.”

“Is that a complaint?” Minjeong smirked.

“Not even a little bit,” Jimin brought her hands up to the other girl’s face. “I gotta go pretend to be mad at my best friend for leaving me at the club. And then maybe gush about you a little bit.”

“Oh yeah?” Both of them were smiling like idiots.

“Mhm,” _kiss_ , “What’re you,” _kiss_ , “doing tomorrow?” _kiss_.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be doing whatever it is you’re about to suggest,” she smiled into yet another kiss.

“That is a good answer,” Jimin sweetly replied. “I’ll text you the details later?”

“Ok,” with one final kiss the girls pulled back and went their separate ways, which felt incredibly hard to do. 

Minjeong had never felt like this before. 

Sure, she’d had people she’d been interested in in the past but this… this was different. 

Jimin was different. 

One look from her and she feels her knees weak. It was too soon, but she knows Jimin will be the death of her. She didn’t even wanna fight it, which was a first. 

All of the angstiness she felt earlier the day was gone, like how it seemed meeting Jimin was the only solution.

She couldn’t get enough of her but at the same time there was no rush, everything felt natural. Whatever this thing she has with Jimin, she won’t stop it.

After all, it seems fate wants them to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this one on Twitter and AFF.


End file.
